


Приворотное заклятие

by Fan_Feini



Category: Ghost Hunt
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-19 13:50:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13705770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fan_Feini/pseuds/Fan_Feini
Summary: Приворотное заклинание на одну ночь заставляет парней вести себя так, словно они влюблены в Май. Но почему Нару ничуть не изменился?





	Приворотное заклятие

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Love Spell](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/357858) by Azamiko. 



– _Приворот?!_  
Голос Таниямы Май большую часть времени звучал энергично, но такого вопля ее товарищам слышать до сих пор не доводилось. На маленькой полянке он казался еще громче, ведь в лесу стояла тишина. Конечно, мало кто из ее коллег понимал, что происходит, – в их-то состоянии – поэтому пронзительность голоса значения не имела.  
Шибуя Казуя, или Нару, как она любила называть своего начальника (и по совместительству – предмет обожания), почти вздрогнул от ее визга, доставая телефон. Спустя несколько минут разговора с Мадокой его ассистентка готова была взорваться от ярости. Заметив это (и понимая, что совсем не в его характере оказывать снисхождение даже ей) он снова обратил свое внимание на Май, пока та не кинулась на него с кулаками.  
– Да, на это святилище, похоже, наложено заклятие. Любой мужчина, пришедший сюда на Танабату, попадает под приворот и влюбляется в первую же женщину, которую увидит. Ты сейчас единственная девушка здесь, поэтому и стала объектом заклятия, – невозмутимо говорил Нару, словно все это было очевидно с самого начала.  
Май покраснела и махнула рукой назад, в сторону четверых мужчин, которые спорили, кого же из них она любит.  
– Почему ты стоишь тут, как будто _это нормально?_ Нару, нам надо что-то _делать!_  
– И вообще, монах, тебе нравится _Аяко!_ – как раз в этот момент торжествующе заявил Джон. Май уставилась на него во все глаза. Видеть тихого милого священника настолько непохожим на себя было более чем странно.  
Хотя они все сейчас так выглядели. С наступлением сумерек, как только заклятие начало действовать, парни в группе словно сошли с ума. Такигава дразнил Май еще больше, чем всегда, и, если подумать, очень похоже на то, как обычно разговаривал с Аяко. Лин ей _подмигнул_ и _ухмыльнулся_. Ясухара предпринял попытку ее разговорить, а Джон вполне серьезно спросил, стоит ли ему сложить с себя сан. Нару – единственный ничуть не изменился.  
– Тьфу! И почему это случилось со мной? – сердито проворчала Май, взлохмачивая волосы и снова игнорируя хаос вокруг.  
– Как я уже говорил, ты здесь единственная девушка. Масако и Аяко приехать не смогли. – Вот теперь и в его голосе зазвучало нечто такое, что Май слышала куда чаще, чем хотела бы признать. Он развлекался за ее счет.  
Стоп. Май пригляделась. Да, если внимательно посмотреть (а, стоит признать, она это делала регулярно), ее красавец-начальник, кажется… Точно! Нару улыбался. Едва заметно, но все-таки. Май покраснела и мгновенно забыла про злость при виде этого редкого зрелища, даже понимая, что смеется он над ней.  
– Пожалуй, надо сообщить священнику этого храма, что заклятие существует. Как будем от него избавляться? – устав от выходок друзей и не желая портить настроение предмету своих воздыханий, Май вернулась к делу.  
Нару оглядел крошечное святилище, стоявшее в стороне от дороги. Основной павильон храма располагался в миле отсюда, и пригласили их только потому, что настоятеля беспокоило странное поведение подростков, которые после посещения святилища вели себя далеко от обычного. Команда провела здесь три ночи, и только на третью заклятие заработало. Нару не считал, что им обязательно надо что-то с этим делать. Май согласилась, несколько удивившись, что ее нарциссичный начальник вот так просто оставляет дело.  
– Если оно действует только на Танабату, то можно просто поставить охранника, чтобы никого не пускать, или вроде того. Раз оно работает всего одну ночь, думаю, проще не обращать внимания.  
До них донеслось еще одно восклицание – снова Джон. Похоже, увлекаясь кем-то, он становился очень голосистым.  
– Все равно жутко и раздражает!  
Нару что-то проворчал и посмотрел на небо. Оно совсем потемнело от туч, угрожая пролиться дождем. Честно говоря, пусть вечер и выдался теплый, он не хотел оставаться снаружи. И почему самые странные храмы всегда стоят в лесу?  
– Пойдем, посидим в фургоне до рассвета. А этих оставим тут остывать, – при мысли о том, что все остальные промокнут до нитки, Нару ухмыльнуться. Раз они не в состоянии себя контролировать, так им и надо.  
Май снова покраснела, в полную силу. Всю ночь в фургоне наедине со своим красавчиком-боссом! Да, он был высокомерен и любил ею командовать, но мог быть на удивление заботливым, хотя очень старался этого не показывать.  
– П-правильно. Идем.  
Когда они добрались до фургона – десять минут ходьбы, даже по тропинке и с фонарем – Нару достал книгу и уселся на водительское место, откинув спинку кресла до упора. Май вытащила одеяло, которое взяла, когда узнала, где им предстоит вести дело, и заняла пассажирское кресло. Книгу она не захватила, а ложиться спать было еще рано, так что Май заговорила, игнорируя раздраженные взгляды, которые бросал на нее Нару. Поначалу он отвечал очень резко, но потом – поскольку она слишком устала, чтобы огрызаться, и слишком нервничала, чтобы заснуть – смягчился, и даже рассказал, как и почему освоил чревовещание. Наконец Май заснула, не имея понятия, что Нару так и не вернулся к чтению, а вместо этого еще час просто наблюдал, как она спит.  
Утро выдалось пасмурным и прохладным. Большинство работников SPR отключились прямо на земле, измотанные целой ночью споров о симпатиях единственной девушки в группе. Нару и Май, гораздо менее раздраженные, чем можно было ожидать после ночи в фургоне, разбудили остальных, чтобы убедиться, что заклятие сошло на нет. Со стонами и смущенно краснея, парни согласились, что да, в Май они больше не влюблены, и можно уже оставить эту тему, пожалуйста?  
Май ободрила их, сказав, что, не считая споров, они не натворили ничего такого, из-за чего следовало бы стыдиться, и удивилась, когда вся группа залилась краской по уши. На мгновение она подумала, что следовало уделять чуть больше внимания их беседе, поскольку она явно пропустила что-то интересное.  
Наконец, они обрадовали клиента тем, что заклятие довольно безобидное, и уехали. Когда они почти добрались до офиса (где Май предстояло остаться и разобраться с бумагами), Такигава задал вопрос, мучивший его уже некоторое время.  
– Слушай, Май-чан, а почему на Нару заклятие не подействовало?  
Все в машине тут же навострили уши. В самом деле, _почему?_ Но Нару и Лин всегда ездили отдельно, в фургоне, так что ответить им было некому.  
Май наморщила лоб и на секунду задумалась.  
– Не знаю, монах. Он ничего не сказал, а я не подумала спросить. Это же Нару.  
Мужчины задумались над верностью этого высказывания. Их начальник и впрямь регулярно вытворял что-нибудь необъяснимое. Было бы неудивительно обнаружить, что и приворотные заклятия он может побороть. Учитывая количество фанаток, у него наверняка была большая практика.  
– Но если даже на Лина подействовало… – голос Джона звучал неуверенно, но сам он был убежден: что-то не так. В самом деле, способности у Нару имелись, но вряд ли они помогли бы справиться с заклятием такого рода. И если уж говорить о заклятиях, то неуязвимым должен был бы оказаться Лин.  
Май отшутилась, и остаток дороги прошел в дружеских подначках насчет того, что они все творили прошлой ночью. Такигава радостно зааплодировал, узнав, где и с кем Май провела ее, игнорируя все отговорки, что ничего особенного не случилось. Когда они наконец добрались, Май попрощалась с друзьями и поднялась в офис, зная, что Нару и Лин уже там. Однако ее встретила непривычная тишина, и девушка насторожилась.  
– Лин-сан? Нару?  
Обычно по возвращении с расследования они садились и писали километры рапортов, которые потом приходилось подшивать к делу. Сегодня, однако, просто разошлись по кабинетам. Май не знала, что делать. Лин не выглядел особенно расстроенным, так что проблема, скорее всего, была в Нару. Но он никогда не злился долго и никогда прежде – на Лина. Что происходит?  
– Лин-сан, хотите чаю? Раз я все равно здесь, заварю чайник и бумаги разберу… – Май заглянула в кабинет к китайцу, надеясь, что он поймет намек и объяснит хоть что-нибудь. Хотя вероятность этого стремилась к нулю: Лин все-таки Лин, а не Аяко и не Такигава. Но попробовать-то можно!  
– Нет, спасибо, Май-сан. Почему бы вам не спросить Нару?  
Лин воззрился на нее – воплощённая вежливость. Ну, не считая злорадной ухмылки. Май сглотнула. От Лина вряд ли можно было ожидать такого. Он либо был серьезным, либо вежливо или мило улыбался. А ухмылялись, как правило, Нару и Такигава, когда дразнили ее. Но Лин не сказал ничего задевающего, если только… Май вскинула брови. Если только насмешка адресовалась не ей. Май расплылась в улыбке, понимая, что ответ рядом.  
– Хорошо, – она повернулась, чтобы выйти, но голос коллеги остановил ее.  
– Оно подействовало, Май-сан, – в голосе Лина явственно звучало веселье. – Он вел себя как влюбленный наравне с нами.  
Май потребовалось время, чтобы осознать это, и она уставилась на Лина широко распахнутыми глазами.  
– Но это значит…  
– Думаю, чашка чая ему не помешает, – ухмылка Лина растянулась и превратилась в улыбку, едва он уверился, что девушка поняла.  
Нару прожигал дверь мрачным взглядом, когда в нее постучали. Он знал, кто там и что за этим последует. Если подумать, сам виноват. Сообразил бы вовремя – вел бы себя как влюбленный идиот вместе со всеми. Нару вздрогнул, осознав, насколько очевидно сам себе соврал только что. Нет, даже если бы это и избавило его от смущения сейчас, он не смог бы заставить себя сделать что-то такое… романтическое. В нем просто этого не было.  
– Входи, Май. – Нару закрыл книгу, которую пытался читать с самого возвращения. Она не помогла ему избежать насмешливых вопросов Лина, значит, и от намечающегося разговора тоже не спасет – каким бы он ни оказался.  
Май тихо вошла, поставила чай на стол и оглядела человека, в которого была влюблена последние два года. _Нет, никак нельзя оставлять его в покое. Иначе шансов совсем ноль_. Она решила высказаться прямо.  
– Нару, заклятие ведь и на тебя подействовало, так?  
Внутренне вздрогнув от ее прямолинейности, Нару лихорадочно думал. Конечно, Лин быстро понял, почему он вел себя как обычно, несмотря на заклятие, и, конечно, тут же рассказал Май. Хотя Лин _умел_ хранить секреты, просто был слишком разборчив насчет того, _какие именно_. Нару решил, что осторожность – лучшая часть доблести, и промолчал, глядя в стол.  
– Нару, отвечай. Потому что если заклятие и на тебя подействовало, а ты все равно вел себя как обычно… – Май глубоко вздохнула. – Тогда ты влюблен в меня, Нару.  
В этот раз было заметно, как он вздрогнул и как побледнел, несмотря на природную бледность. Нару все еще смотрел в стол, ругая себя за то, что не осознал всей глубины смысла, еще когда они попали под заклятие. До тех пор, пока Лин на обратном пути не спросил, он даже не задумывался, что заклинание ничуть не изменило его отношения к девушке. Когда Лин указал ему на то, что приворот никак не мог его миновать (тем самым лишив его единственной защиты), Нару ничего не осталось, кроме как сердито огрызаться.  
– Видимо, оно просто прошло мимо меня, – говорил он спокойно и собрано, но все еще отказывался смотреть на девушку.  
Май ответила ему в тон, не сводя с него глаз:  
– Вряд ли. Когда рвануло, ты стоял рядом с Лином-сан, и если уж даже он не избежал последствий, то и ты точно не мог.  
– Тогда я бы _знал_.  
– Нет, если никогда об этом не задумывался. Или если старался задвинуть такие мысли поглубже, как только они возникали, – Май мрачно ухмыльнулась. – Если кто и способен настолько игнорировать собственные чувства, то только ты, Нару. Казуя. Оливер.  
– Май, это не смешно! – он наконец встретился с ней взглядом. Его глаза больше не были холодными, они горели гневом и смущением. Синие радужки потемнели, как это обычно бывало, если его что-то действительно волновало. Май всегда удивлялась, почему остальные считают его холодным, когда для нее было совершенно очевидно: он не столько холодный, сколько сдержанный.  
_Да, нелегко ему сейчас, похоже. Он же всегда знал **все** , зараза…_ Май вспомнила момент, когда сама осознала, что ее привлекает этот парень напротив. Больше всего ее тогда раздражало отсутствие контроля над собственным телом. Позже, когда обнаружилось, что он ей нравится, несмотря на многочисленные недостатки, Май рассердилась еще сильнее, ведь выходило, что и контроль над эмоциями она потеряла.  
Теперь все то же самое проходил Нару, но ему было хуже, поскольку а) он привык все контролировать, б) ему сказали другие люди, в) при более чем странных обстоятельствах, г) он – зараза с задержкой эмоционального развития. Май улыбнулась мысленно составленному списку, продолжая спокойно выдерживать пылающий взгляд начальника.  
– Нару, что сейчас, по-твоему, должно произойти? – впервые Май почувствовала за собой преимущество. Глаза его все еще горели, но в глубине она ясно видела уязвимость. – Ты что, думаешь, я на тебя наброшусь сию секунду?  
Если бы сердце не грозило выскочить из груди от волнения, Май рассмеялась бы при виде выражения глубокого изумления на его обычно бесстрастном лице.  
– _Что?! Нет!_  
К изумлению теперь добавился страх. Май продолжала смотреть ему в глаза, стоя с другой стороны стола, но теперь задумалась, что Нару будет делать, если приблизиться.  
– Чему ты так удивляешься? Вроде должен бы знать, что я люблю тебя уже… довольно давно.  
Глаза Май чуть расширились, когда она заметила, что изумление вернулось во всей красе. Он, что, правда не догадывался?  
– Я знал, что нравлюсь тебе, но вот так просто называть это любовью… – Нару хмуро уставился в стол, проиграв партию в гляделки. Разве эти чувства не ушли, когда он предположил, что она влюблена в Джина? Очевидно, нет. И – очевидно – они оказались сильнее, чем он предполагал.  
Май улыбнулась, потом рассмеялась, заставив его поднять взгляд.  
– Нару, поверь мне, я разбираюсь в своих чувствах.  
– Не уверен насчет того, что теперь делать. – Если бы она не была такой красивой, когда смеется, он ни за что бы в этом не сознался. Однако, сказав, тут же пожалел об этом. Май смотрела на него, и, показывал он это или нет, Нару чувствовал себя крайне неуютно.  
– Ты… рассержен или расстроен тем, что влюбился в меня? – тихо спросила Май.  
Нару в ужасе уставился на нее. Ну почему она всегда так _прямолинейна?_ Заставив себя все-таки подумать над ее вопросом, он пришел к выводу, что раздражен тем, как было сделано открытие. Что злится на Лина, который дразнил его в минуту сомнений. Еще его раздражало, что он – вроде бы гений – даже не заметил собственных чувств. Но разве его злили чувства сами по себе? Беспокоил ли сам факт влюбленности в нее? К своему удивлению, Нару обнаружил, что ответом было решительное «нет».  
Да, это оказалось против планов и ожиданий. Нару полагал, что просто не из тех людей, кто может влюбиться. Вечно недовольный одержимый трудоголик. Более того, он не только был неспособен вообразить себя влюбленным, ему просто не приходило в голову, что кто-то смог бы уживаться с ним достаточно долго, чтобы влюбиться.  
Нару окинул взглядом ассистентку, ее мятую после сна одежду – футболка, юбка и куртка, как обычно. Явно ночевала не дома. Слава богу, они оба положили в дорожные сумки свои зубные щетки. Нару отметил, что привычка чистить зубы, даже если они в лесу, а вода есть только бутилированная, у них общая. Иначе то, что он собирался сделать, могло бы оказаться не таким приятным, как должно быть.  
Приняв решение, он поднялся. Удивленная, Май отступила на шаг и посмотрела на него с подозрением. Нару ухмыльнулся и, пройдя мимо нее с таким видом, словно ничего необычного не происходит, закрыл дверь кабинета. Вспомнив о Такигаве и Мацузаки, еще и запер ее. Обстоятельства его раздражали, конечно, но наконец-то он снова ощущал, что контролирует ситуацию. Улыбнувшись шире, Нару повернулся к ассистентке и сказал:  
– Май, иди сюда.  
Теперь пришла ее очередь нервничать и смущаться. Нару не отличался гибкостью, и она думала, что он будет избегать ее неделями, даже если сегодня удастся заставить его признать свои чувства. Все-таки Май была не настолько тупицей, чтобы не понимать, зачем он запер дверь – друзей-то она знала ничуть не хуже. Просто все шло несколько… быстрее, чем она ожидала. И тем не менее… это же Нару.  
Через два шага она почувствовала его дыхание у себя на щеке. Взгляд его все еще обжигал, но уже по-другому. Он скользнул ладонями по ее рукам, которые мгновенно покрылись мурашками, несмотря на летнюю жару. Одна в итоге сжала ее ладонь, так что пальцы переплелись, а другая обхватила затылок.  
– Н-нару…  
Он никогда не любил объяснять свои действия, _особенно ей_ , поэтому просто наклонился и захватил ее губы, прежде чем Май успела еще что-либо сказать. Поцелуй был вполне невинный – скорее, символ принятого, хотя и не сразу осознанного, решения. Секунду спустя он отстранился, чтобы убедиться, что Май поняла. Обычно это ей плохо удавалось, но Нару решил, что если уж сам не мог разобраться так долго, то девушке следует дать фору.  
Впрочем, оказалось, что ей думать было необязательно: Май слепо потянулась за ним, прежде чем он успел совсем отстраниться. Теперь она его целовала – и никак не невинно. Нару, на мгновение удивившись такому напору, улыбнулся ей в губы и подумал, что уступать контроль время от времени не так уж плохо. Но только ей, и никому больше.  
Свободная рука ее запуталась в его волосах, когда он позволил Май углубить поцелуй. Ее губы приоткрылись, и язык чуть коснулся его собственных, словно спрашивая разрешения – которое, конечно, тут же было дано. Целоваться оба толком не умели, но это их не останавливало.  
Нару ощутил слабый привкус корицы – она любила зубную пасту с таким ароматом – и, наклонив голову, чтобы было удобнее, задался вопросом, какой вкус сейчас ощущает она. Неуклюже исследуя друг друга, они сталкивались то языками, то зубами, бездумно передавали друг другу контроль, когда мягко, а когда сражаясь за преимущество.  
Май не слишком понимала, как оказалась прижатой спиной к книжной полке, обнимая начальника за шею. Она совершенно не представляла себе, во что это выльется и чем кончится, но тут сверху упала книга и ударила Нару в плечо.  
Он отстранился с удивленным возгласом, разорвав наконец поцелуй. Оба тяжело дышали, и какое-то время этот звук был в комнате единственным. Они смотрели друг на друга так же пристально, как и раньше, ожидая, что случится дальше.  
Конечно, поскольку ждали оба, не происходило ничего. Состязание взглядов продолжалось, пока дыхание не успокоилось и Май не моргнула. Это разрушило «заклятие», но не прибавило ответов на ее вопросы.  
– Я тебя любила чуть ли не с самого начала знакомства. Мне бы скакать от радости, что ты тоже меня любишь, – Май села в кресло для посетителей. Против ожиданий, она не сделала ничего странного или неловкого – ею владело необычное спокойствие. Май была, без сомнений, счастлива, но ощущала, что что-то не так. Слишком все просто.  
Что она и сказала Нару.  
– Просто? Ты в самом деле думаешь, что для меня это было _просто?_ – закатив глаза, Нару вернулся на свое место. – Не могу поверить, что приходится говорить _тебе_ такое, но ты перемудрила.  
Май бросила на него сердитый взгляд.  
– Что ты имеешь в виду?  
– Ровно то, что и сказал. Действовать на инстинктах у тебя получается лучше, Май, а размышления оставь профессионалам.  
Она вскочила с кресла, покрывшись румянцем от ярости, и Нару усмехнулся.  
– Ах ты! В жизни не видела большего грубияна! Как же ты меня бесишь! – Май взлохматила волосы, как всегда делала, когда гневно его отчитывала. Это придавало ей диковатый вид. – Какого черта ты меня все время выводишь из себя?!  
Ухмылка Нару стала шире. Вот, так больше похоже на то, что надо. Все-таки романтические жесты и слезливые признания не его стиль. И хотя ему нравилось ее обычное выражение мягкого дружелюбия на лице, любимым было это – выражение крайнего остервенения, до которого ее мог довести только он. Нару удовлетворенно откинулся на спинку кресла и теперь наблюдал за ней из-под приопущенных век. Пожалуй, быть влюбленным не так уж и странно.  
– Нару, ты вообще меня слушаешь? Я с тобой разговариваю! Хватит меня игнорировать, скотина! Тьфу, и почему я только влюбилась в такого самодовольного _болвана?_ Отвечай!  
– Май. Чаю. Эта чашка остыла.  
– Гребаный нарцисс, ты меня с ума сведешь! Неужели сказать «пожалуйста» смерти подобно?  
– Возможно, – Нару вернулся к книге, на которой до сих пор не мог сосредоточиться. Становилось гораздо легче, когда Май выговаривала ему за отсутствие манер. – Да, и я заеду за тобой в девять. В музее национальных культур интересная выставка.  
Май по инерции собиралась продолжить тираду, но потом до нее дошел смысл сказанного. Это было очень похоже на… она сглотнула, успокоилась и взяла со стола чашку.  
– Это ты спрашиваешь, пойду ли я с тобой на _свидание?_  
– А что, звучало как вопрос? – Нару поднял глаза от книги в ожидании ее реакции, прекрасно зная: она терпеть не может, когда он вот так распоряжается, несмотря на то, что он вообще-то _действительно_ начальник.  
– Нару… зараза! Я сделаю тебе чай, но потом иду домой! И вообще, я просто ненадолго заглянула!  
Май, красная как рак от злости и смущения, схватилась за ручку двери, забыв, что та заперта. Пришлось повозиться с замком, и мысль, что начальник сейчас самодовольно разглядывает ее спину, настроения не улучшала.  
– В девять, не забудь.  
Май буркнула что-то неразборчивое, наконец справившись с дверью. Она не стала оглядываться, ведь прекрасно знала, что Нару понимает, насколько ей сейчас неловко. Ему всегда доставляло удовольствие выбивать почву у нее из-под ног. Будь проклят и он, и его комплекс собственного превосходства!  
– Только не жди, что я буду готовить тебе обед! – с этим она вышла, громко хлопнув дверью.  
Нару вернулся к книге с тихим облегчением: не отказала. Он представил себе, какое у нее было бы лицо, если бы он заявился с цветами или сделал еще что-нибудь столь же сопливое и банальное. Может, и следовало бы – чисто чтобы сбить ее с толку. Тогда можно было бы провести день, поддразнивая ее и касаясь – держа за руку, например, или даже целуя. Пожалуй, если у него останется возможность ее подкалывать, то и быть влюбленным не так уж плохо.


End file.
